Secret Poems on Valentine's Day
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: My OC Onyx gets Tak to write a poem for a special someone. Tak get Nyx to do the same. Who are the poems for? What id Nyx's plan? Why am I asking you all these questions? Just read it!


**(A/n) I wrote this off of a Valentine's Day card I chickened out on giving to my crush. Enjoy chicos and chicas. Oh! I don't own IZ only Onyx. Btw this is a ONESHOT! **

Day Before Valentine's Day

"NO! Nyxie! I'm NOT going to give him this stupid Valentine's Day poem!" Tak protested, glaring defiantly.

"Fine! You don't give yours, I don't give mine!" Nyx yelled, waving a piece of black paper around like a crazy person.

Tak grumbled and made a mental note to DESTROY Onyx later. Right after she made a fool of herself. Onyx's plan was simple: Put it on his desk; walk away, while Nyx keeps him busy. She glanced at he poem in her hands written on red paper in purple ink.

_Still have one day to turn back..._ Tak thought._ No. I'm through with turning back. No matter what happens tomorrow I WILL give him this poem!_

Valentine's Day

Walking in the cool Chicago air, Tak made her way to Skool. She turned the final corner and saw Dib running in with Gaz behind him. Nyx and Zim were arguing which soon turned into a physical fight. Tak used the distraction to run into Skool and drop the note on his desk quickly and quietly. Frantically looking around for him and other students who would make fun, she sighed. _ Why do I care so much about the hymans judgment? I never cared before... Maybe it's just this holiday. And why must they pass out meat? _Tak tried to lose herself in thought but couldn't get over if he liked it or not. Nyx sprinted in stealing the seat behind her brother and laying her Valentine's Day poem on the other boy's desk. She wrote something on a piece of paper and threw it across the room after crumpling it.

**Nervous, huh? ** The note read.

_Yes, you?_ She scrawled across the line

**Beyond nervous. I'm about to scream or pee in my pants. Possibly both...** Nyx wrote.

_Same here. When did writing a poem and putting it on a boy's desk become so nerve wracking? _ Tak replied

**Since we both found guys who aren't completely terrified of us? ** Nyx asked

_Possibly. I just hope they like the poems._

Said boys walked in arguing all the way. Sitting in their desks, both boys stumbled across a note. Both girls bit their bottom lips wondering what they made of it.

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I hope that you know, _

_That I don't hate you_

_3 3 3 3 _was on the red paper on the boy's desk closest to the door, front of the class room.

**Roses are red, **

**Violets are blue,**

**I really like you, **

**And I hope you do too.**

**3333 ** was on black paper on the boy's desk closest to the windows, the front of the classroom. Both boys were at a loss. The one nearest the windows scribbled something a piece of paper and threw it to the boy closest to the door.

Who do you think these are from? I mean you got one too, right? Was written on the crumpled notebook paper.

_I honestly have no sane idea, but I have suspicions. And yes I received one too. _Was written next to the previous note. And thrown across Ms. Bitters room.

Suspicions are all we can get until the person who wrote these confess. Boy Number One scrawled.

_Possibly my sister and Tak. But it could have also been Gretchen or Zita... why don't we ask during lunch. Starting with Zita and ending with Nyx? _

All right but I hate waiting that long just to find something out!

_Patience is not something I'm good at either! We'll just have to wait if you really want to know. _ Boy Number Two threw this note across the room and Ms. Bitters walked in.

"Now class, sit there like your doomed selves and I shall tell you why humanity is doomed to collapse onto itself and consume the Earth!" She ranted. " doom doom doom..."

Nyx and Tak looked at each other thinking the same thing: This is going to be a very long day today.

"Doom, doom, doom, now go to lunch." Ms. Bitters pointed to the door harshly and every student in their right mind got up and left. Which meant every person in the room. Tak and Nyx huddled together, whispering nervously. While Boy Number One and Boy Number Two walked to the lunchroom together wondering amongst them how they would ask the girls if they had written the notes found that morning. Gaz just hung back plotting her revenge and playing her Game Slave II. Tak, Nyx, and Boy Number Two got in the lunch line to pay for the disgusting excuse for food that they never ate anyways. Sighing, Boy Number One went to the table that Zita sat at and asked her if she had written either poem.

"Nope that's not my hand writing ." She shrugged.

Boy Number Two went over to Gretchen and asked her if she had ever seen the poems. Shaking her head, and assuring him that she had never seen them before he had showed her, Boy Number Two slinked over to the table that Boy Number One had sat down at.

" I suppose that only leaves two girls." Boy Number One sighed.

Boy Number Two just nodded and poked his food with his fork. It gurgled and tried to steal his fork. Both boys stared at it in amazement.

" Hey I think your lunch is alive." Gaz commented, sitting next to Boy Number One and addressing Boy Number One. " So either of you find out about your stupid poems?"

Both shook their heads and a piece of paper strayed too close to the lunch tray and something grabbed it out of the blue and swallowed it.

"I don't want to know about that DISGUSTING Earth food." Boy Number Two yelled. Nobody looked up. They were used to it by now.

"Should we tell them now? It's obvious they suspect SOMETHING'S up!" Nyx screamed.

"Let's wait until the end of the day, Nyxie." Tak suggested.

"Fine. And don't call me Nyxie!"

" Doom, doom, doom, doom, now go home!" Ms. Bitters rasped, then disappeared into the shadows.

Kids cheered and sprinted out anyway they could. Through the windows, walls, door, one kid even tried to get out through the ceiling. Both Irken girls twirled their holographic hair nervously, waiting for the boys to come outside. Gaz came before they did, not paying any attention to the world.

"Hey girls." Boy Number One said.

"Hello." Boy Number Two said at the same time.

"Hi guys." The two girls replied in sync.

"So..." Nyx stepped forward." Did either of you notice anything today?"

"Yeah like a piece of paper?" Tak suggested innocently.

"You two wrote those poems, didn't you?" Boy Number One asked.

Both girls nodded.

"Good to know." Zim smirked while Dib pulled out black piece of paper.

" 'Roses are Red , Violets are blue, I really like you, I hope you do too." He recited. Dib pointed to Nyx. "You wrote that right?" She pursed her lips and nodded once.

Zim pulled out a red piece of paper." 'Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I hope that you know, that I don't hate you.' Very romantic, Tak."

"You figured it out apparently." Tak said unnecessarily.

"Oh really, Tak?" Onyx stated sarcastically.

Both boys smiled and grabbed their Valentine by the shoulders (Dib grabbed Nyx while Zim grabbed Tak). The girls seemed surprised at first then the boys kissed them. Sudden moves startled both Irken females then they both thought _ Oh what the hell! This __**WAS **__ the goal anyways. _ And gave into the kiss.

Gaz walked up and said," Yuck. Romance." Then walked away leaving the couples panting for breathes, their faces so red that a tomato would be jealous.

Smiling, the girls walked to Tak's base/ house leaving the boys in a bit of a dazed state. They walked up to a big chalkboard and put a giant checkmark on a box. Next to it read _Mission Accomplished. _

**(A/n) What did you think? Did you notice how I didn't make Zim or Dib's name appear until the ending? The poem that Tak made is actually the one I chickened out on giving to my crush *****EPIC FAIL! ***** yeah so Review peoples! I LIKE WAFFLES! It's almost 3 a.m.! And I have a thing called the 'fun run' tomorrow... it's not fun at all! I have to get up by 6:30 a.m. yikes... and I always though they were in the Chicago area so yeah. In this Dib and Zim are kinda friends and Gaz is unsocial as ever. Tak never was blasted into space in this either so yeah I think that explains it all... BIYE PEOPLES! REVIEW! MAGICAL THINGS WILL HAPPEN! **


End file.
